Don't Go
by parkminhwa
Summary: ketika kau kehilangan seorang malaikat dalam hidup...apa yang bisa kau lakukan saat itu... KRISHO! GS Kris!boy Girl!Suho...terinspirasi dari kisah nyata


**DON'T GO!**

**Author****: ****parkminhwa**

**Cast****:** **Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)****,****Wu Yifan (Kris)****and other cast**

**Genre****: Angst, romance****, GS**

**_My first fanfiction...^^_**

_**sudah pernah di post d blog pribadi hanya diganti cast, jadi gak plagiat yak...**_

_**saya masih newbie, mohon sarannya karena ini masih ancur…..review juseyo #bow**_

Kris POV

Hari ini masih sama. Terasa gelap. Terasa sesak. BUKAN! Bukan karena kamarku yang terlihat berantakan. Ataupun karena aku enggan membuka tirai jendela kamarku. Tapi disini, tepat di hatiku terasa kosong. Ada ruang hampa disini, dan itu sangat menyesakkan. Begitu sakit, amat sakit. Tapi aku tidak menangis. Kau tahu, air mataku bahkan tidak dapat keluar lagi.

Hhhhh...inilah aku sekarang. Terlihat menyedihkan. Bagaimana jika kau melihat ini. Tubuhku yang semakin kurus, wajahku yang kusam dan penampilan yang terkesan berantakan, lingkar hitam di mataku karna terlalu sering menangis dan kurang tidur. Ya, sangat memprihatinkan. Apa kau sedih jika melihat keadaanku sekarang? Jawab aku _Suho__-ya_. Apa kau merindukanku? Seperti aku merindukanmu saat ini. Apa kau bahagia meninggalkanku? Apa kau bahagia disana? Apa kau tak ingin melihatku?_Jeongmal bogoshipo..._

Aku bahkan seperti orang gila sekarang. Atau mungkin aku benar-benar gila karena terlalu mencintaimu. Kenapa kita dipisahkan dengan cara yang begitu mengerikan dan sangat tidak adil. Apa karena aku bukan orang yang baik dan pantas untukmu. Atau karena Tuhan begitu menyayangimu. _DEG..._kenapa rasa sesak itu datang lagi. Kau tahu _Suho-ya_ hanya kau yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sesak yang aku rasakan kini.

_Tok...tok...tok..._

"Kris, apa kau di dalam?"

"_ne eomma_."

"Ayo makan, kau pasti lapar."

"_ani_. Aku tidak lapar."

"Kris sampai kapan kau terus mengurung diri di kamarmu? Kau harus bisa melupakan peristiwa itu. Kalau kau seperti ini terus Suho pasti sedih disana."

"aku ingin sendiri eomma."

Ku dengar langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh dari kamar. Maaf eomma, aku hanya ingin terus seperti ini untuk sekarang. Apa kau setuju dengan eommaku chagi? Apa kau benar-benar sedih dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini? Aku tidak butuh apapun, aku hanya ingin kau disini Kim Joonmyeon. Aku hanya butuh kau. Hanya dengan adanya kau chagi aku bisa seperti dulu lagi.

Apa kau bisa mendengarku? Aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku.

_Flashback on..._

Kris POV

Maret 2012

Hari ini adalah awal musim panas tahun ini, aku dan sahabat terbaikku pergi ke kedai es krim favorit kami. Kami biasa kesini untuk menghabiskan waktu dan melepas penat. Oh ya, perkenalkan aku Wu Yifan tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris, dan sahabatku Park Chanyeol. Kami masih tingkat kedua di salah satu international senior high school di Seoul.

"_Yeol_ lihat, yeoja yang cantik." Kataku sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja yang berdiri sendiri di sebuah halte depan kedai_. Neomu yeoppo..._

"tunggu disini sebentar Kris..."jawab Chanyeolsambil berlari keluar kedai.

Hei mau kemana _Park Yoda_ itu. Aku lihat Chanyeol menghampiri gadis manis itu dan terlihat membicarakan sesuatu. Tidak berapa lama mereka berjalan menuju ke arah kedai...lebih tepatnya ke arahku. Ya...mereka ke arahku. Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini_. Aish __Kris__pabbo...calm down._

"_annyeong..."_

Oh God...bukan cuma cantik suaranya juga sangat lembut...

"ya!" panggil Chanyeol sambil menjitak kepalaku.

"_aish appo..."_ kulihat malaikatku tersenyum kecil...semakin cantik.

"Kris kenalkan ini temanku _Suho…Suho-ya _kenalkan ini temanku _Kris__..."_

"Suho..."

"kris..."kataku sambil menyambut uluran tangannya.

Tuhan...aku rasa aku mulai mencintai makhluk ciptaanmu satu ini. Mungkin bisa disebut..._love in first sight._

_Flahback off..._

Author POV

Kris mengambil bingkai foto yang terletak di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Terlihat fotonya dan Suho sedang berpelukan dan tertawa riang. _Tess... _sekali lagi air matanya keluar mengingat kenangannya dengan suho dulu. Dadanya masih terasa sesak mengingat orang yang paling dicintai telah pergi meninggalkannya. Saat ini ia merasa mendapat beban yang sangat berat di dadanya. Terasa sangat sakit.

"_suho__-ya_ aku mohon kembali..."

"kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu...pasti kau menganggapku _namja pabbo_ waktu itu...haha"

"_suho__-ya_ _neomu bogoshipo..._sedang apa kau sekarang? Apa kau juga merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu..."

"aku merasa kurang tanpamu..."

Kris kembali terisak...rasanya ia tak dapat lagi bernafas semenjak kepergian malaikatnya. Ia ingin Suho kembali ke sisinya. Mengembalikan oksigennya agar sesak di dadanya bisa menghilang.

_Flashback on..._

Suho POV

4 April 2012

Hari ini Kris mengajakku ke kedai ice cream, tempat favorit kami juga tempat pertama kali kami bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Jujur, aku sedikit gugup dengan kencan hari ini. Entah mengapa aku sangat senang bertemu dengannya lagi. Atau mungkin aku sudah mulai mencintainya_. Ah...ani._

"aku pakai baju yang mana yah..._aish _yang ini saja lah."

Beberapa menit kemudian aku telah siap dengan dress selutut berwarna biru dan rambut yang ku ikat ke belakang. Cukup _simple_ tapi anggun. Setelah memilih sepatu yang berwarna senada aku segera berangkat ke kedai ice cream tempat ku akan bertemu dengan kris.

"eomaa aku berangkat dulu."

"hati-hati chagi."

"ne eomma."

Kris POV

Hari ini sudah aku putuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Suho. Mungkin terlalu cepat, tapi aku rasa kami sudah cukup dekat dan bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain. Jujur aku sangat gugup. Tap aku yakin dia adalah wanita yang tepat untukku.

_"__annyeong __Kris__."_

"ah annyeong _suho__-ya_. Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini." Kataku jujur

_Blush..._

_Aish_ wajahnya memerah cantik sekali...

"seperti biasa aku sudah memesan _ice cream_ vanilla kesukaanmu. Dan _ice cream _coklat untukku."

"hmm, mashita...mari makan."

"makanmu seperti anak-anak ho. Ish pabbo, es krimmu blepotan kemana-mana. Haha..." aish saat mengerucutkan bibirnya pun dia tetap terlihat cantik.

"ah dimana?" katanya sambil mencoba menghapus eskrim di sekitar bibirnya.

Aku langsung membantu membersihkan sisa-sisa es krim di sekitar bibirnya dengan ibu jariku. _Deg... neomu yeoppo._

_"__suho__...saranghaeyo_" kataku tiba-tiba tanpa sadar.

_"__mwo?"_

"aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau mengisi hari-hariku bukan hanya menjadi sekedar teman."

_"__Kris__..."_

"tidak perlu di jawab sekarang. Aku hanya ingin kau tau perasaanku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"_nado saranghae..."_

_"__gomawo."_

_Flashback off..._

Kris POV

Aku sangat menyesal suho, jika boleh aku ingin mengulang waktu dan tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tapi aku tidak bisa chagi. Aku terlalu bodoh. Bahkan untuk berpikir jernih saat ini pun aku tak bisa. Aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Yang aku tau aku hanya mencintaimu dan tak ingin kau pergi.

Aku ingin kau kembali chagi...sangat ingin. Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu lagi yang bisa menghangatkan hariku. Aku ingin memelukmu lagi dan merasakan degup jantungmu. Aku ingin menyentuh wajah cantikmu. Aku ingin menggemgam tanganmu lagi. Aku ingin menghabiskan hari-hariku denganmu. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa umurku denganmu. Aku ingin...

Seandainya kau bisa mendengarku...

_Flashback on..._

Kris POV

12 April 2013

Hari ini aku sangat lelah. Rasanya tidak ada yang ingin ku lakukan lagi setelah ini. Aku mau langsung tidur, pelajaran di kelas hari ini sangat melelahkan.

_Drrt...drrrt...drrt..._

_ "__yeoboseyo..."_

_ "__kris__..._temani aku cari makan ne? Aku lapar_."_

_ "__aku__lelah. _Untuk hari kau bisa cari makan sendirikan chagi."

"ish ayolah kris. Yang terakhir buat hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Ya mau ya..."

"cari makan sendiri ne chagi. aku mau tidur. Mianhe..."

"tapi kris...yasudahlah." _tuut...tuut...tuut..._

"ya...chagi? aish anak ini. Yang penting aku tidur dulu sekarang, masalah ini bisa ku selesaikan besok."

_Drrt...drrt...drrt..._

"apa lagi chagi? Aku baru memejamkan mataku 30 menit."

"MWO? APA YANG TERJADI PADA SUHOKU?"

"ne, aku ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Apa yang terjadi padamu chagi_...tess... _tunggu aku ne.

_At hospital_

Aku segera menuju ke rumah sakit setelah mendapat kabar dari eomma suho bahwa suhoku mengalami kecelakaan. Aku berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang dingin sambil terus berdoa dan berharap Minra masih bisa menyambut kedatanganku dengan senyuman khasnya. Tuhan...jangan biarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua menangis. Kenapa appa dan eomma suho menangis. Oh tuhan katakan padaku suho baik-baik saja.

"kris...suho...dia koma. Dia menjadi korban tabrak lari sayang. Kata dokter kita harus banyak berdoa untuk keselamatannya sekarang." Kata eomma suho dengan terisak sambil memelukku erat.

"eomma...suho..."

Aku segera berlari mnuju kamar dimana suhoku berada_. ckleek..._

_Deg..._aku melihat malaikatku sedang tidur lelap di ruangan yang serba putih itu. Wajahnya begitu tenang. Ya tuhan...kenapa di saat seperti ini pun ia terlihat tetap cantik. Aku coba memegang tangannya...tidak sehangat biasanya. Terkesan begitu dingin. Aku genggam tangannya lebih erat, berharap bisa menyalurkan kehangatan ke tubuhnya yang lemah.

"chagi...kau bisa mendengarku? Aku mohon bukalah matamu. Jangan seperti ini."

"aku yakin kau bisa mendengarku. Jawab aku chagi...jangan diam saja."

_Tess..._

_ "_aku mohon buka matamu. Bukankah kau ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamaku. Aku sudah disini, di depanmu. Kenapa kau tetap tidur chagi. Cepat lah bangun."

Author POV

Rasanya tubuh kris membeku melihat keadaan suho saat ini. Yang dia bisa hanya tetap megajak kekasihnya itu berbicara. Agar paling tidak dia tak merasa sendiri di ruangan ini. Tidak peduli air matanya yang trus menetes.

_"_aku mohon buka matamu. Bukankah kau ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamaku. Aku sudah disini, di depanmu. Kenapa kau tetap tidur chagi. Cepat lah bangun."

Suara memekakkan telinga itu akhirnya terdengar, menandakan jiwa suho yang kini berpindah ke tempat yang lebih abadi. Pecahlah tangis kris saat ini, dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tangan suho yang ia genggam pun semakin dingin. Tapi kris sama sekali tak perduli, ia tetap berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan ke tubuh lemah itu, berharap adanya keajaiban.

"ya..chagi aku menyesal. Aku tidak akan lagi mengabaikan permintaanmu. Jangan marah lagi. Aku janji akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau."

"kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku chagi."

"_suho__pabbo_...bukalah matamu. Kenapa Cuma masalah seperti ini kau harus meninggalkanku selamanya. Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf."

"permisi tuan, kami harus memeriksa keadaannya."

"Jangan sentuh suhoku. Dia masih hidup. Dia hanya sedang tidur sebentar Dokter ."

"sudahlah nak...biarkan dokter mengurus suho. Dia sudah tenang sekarang. Kita harus merelakannya."

"tapi eomma suhoku masih hidup. Seandainya aku tidak mengabaikan permintaannya. Seandainya aku mengantarnya tadi. Ini semua tidak kan terjadi eomma. Aku namja pabbo."

"ini takdir..."

_Flashback off..._

Kris POV

Tidak seharusnya seorang namja menangis. Tapi tidak untukku saat ini. Aku benar-benar kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga. Seorang malaikat yang berwujud manusia. Tuhan terlalu sayang padanya sehingga mengambilnya dengan cepat.

"uljima...jangan menangis lagi."

"chagi...apa kau disini?"

Pabbo...sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah gila. Aku bahkan merasa mendengar sura suho lagi. Oh tuhan aku merindukannya.

"kris...aku tetap akan disini. Menemanimu. Di hatimu. Kau jangan menangis lagi, ne? Aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Berbahagialah. Aku harus pergi."

"suho..."

"ne, kris. Saranghae..."

"nado...nado saranghae."

_END_

**gaje, banyak typo, gak ada feel T_T...****_hope you like_**

_**mohon reviewnya mbak2 dan mas2 reader :p**_


End file.
